A (failed and unfortunate) Surprise for Dearest Mukuro!
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: It's not every day you get to throw a birthday party for the Vongola's Mist guardian, especially when he just got out of Vindice. Therefore, Tsuna and everyone else decided to make Mukuro's first birthday surprise memorable… And memorable it was. After all, who would forget when a cake gets thrown onto your face, along with many other unfortunate events? Birthday fic for Mukuro!


Wow, I haven't written one-shots (or anything else for that fact) in a long while now... Beware of rusty writing skills and failed attempt at humour! Nonetheless, enjoy!  
Happy Birthday, Mukuro~

* * *

**A (failed and unfortunate) Surprise for Dearest Mukuro!**

"Mukuro-sama! Don't you think it's a good day to take a walk, pyon?!" Ken exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the opened French windows of the room, bouncing around Mukuro who was lying down on the couch.

The illusionist opened his eyes, annoyed at the commotion. "Kufufu… It's a good day, but I don't particularly want to go out. Is there something I should be doing?"

"Eh?! Why not, pyon?!"

Obviously, there had to be something going on, with Ken acting weirder than usual. Mukuro would say he knew his tools- Ahem, his _friends_ (How do people say it so casually?...)pretty well and he definitely knew Ken sucked at lying. As Mukuro was about retort back, Chikusa stepped in.

"What Ken meant was that you were freed months ago, yet you haven't gone out much. And he's right, the weather's nice, you should go enjoy it." Chikusa said, with Chrome nodding from behind.

Now this was getting rather suspicious to Mukuro. _Why is everyone so determined to get me out? I guess I'll just humour them…. Or maybe not. _"kufufu… No."

There was a short silence from the three, not expecting such a straightforward answer. "But Mukuro-sama," Ken quickly said. "You should go out and enjoy the scenery, pyon!"

"No. I can make sceneries out of illusions."

"Seeing the real thing is different." Chikusa said.

"No." Mukuro was determined to sleep the day awayand no one was going to stop him!

"You're getting fat, Mukuro-sama." Chrome firmly said.

Mukuro froze in his position. "Kufufu… What did you just say, dear Chrome?" Mukuro's voiced cracked, his eye twitching.

"I said you are getting fatter. You were in that tank for so long and when you came out, you hardly moved around other than the occasional fight with Hibari-san."

"I do move around, and if I can keep up with that Skylark, surely that must mean I'm fit enough."

"Just because you're fit, doesn't mean you're not fat. You might get slower… And your reputation of being a sexy ladies' man might be ruined."

_What?_ "…Fine, I'll go take a walk if that's what you really want." Stretching out his limbs, he got up from the comfortable couch and left the room, a sigh escaping his lips. _Am I really getting fat? I don't look pudgy… Do I?_

Once Mukuro was out of earshot, Ken reluctantly pulled out 50 euros from his pocket and shoved it into Chrome's hand. "Tch! I can't believe that reason actually worked!"

"Phase one, get Mukuro-sama out, complete." Chrome giggled.

~~~~~~~.

The illusionist walked down the quiet corridor, enjoying the silence. His room in the Vongola mansion was further from the central building, making it less noisy than it should have been. Suddenly, a scream broke the silence, getting louder and louder. Mukuro looked up in confusion, only to have something shoot straight at his abdomen, causing him to crash to the ground. "What in six hells was that…" he groaned, throwing aside the thing that had hit him.

"Uwaaah! How dare you treat the great Lambo like that!" Lambo looked dishevelled, and judging from the smell of explosives, Mukuro could only guess that the brat had pissed off the Storm guardian and earned himself a few lighted sticks of dynamites.

"Kufufu… Watch where you're going then, idiot." Mukuro grumbled as he got up stiffly, patting away the dust on his clothes.

"Meanie pineapple!" Lambo shouted before dashing off.

_I'll get him next time…_ Mukuro seethed, a vein appearing on his head. As he continued on his way, he realised the mansion was quiet, other than the encounter with Lambo just now. "Is everyone out on their missions?" he muttered to himself. Entering the garden at the back of the mansion, he let out a content sigh. Unfortunately, his contentment was short-lived.

A rumble was heard and when Mukuro turned around, the wall on the second floor cracked and gave way, sending out a large stream of water. _What the hell?!_

"Ahh, really sorry about that! Oh Mukuro! Is that you? Whoops!" Yamamoto apologised, before running off, presumably to alert his boss.

Mukuro's eye twitched. "Really now? This must be my lucky day." Mukuro growled sarcastically, looking down at his drenched self. Mukuro was not one to openly rage and cause mass destruction but today… He really felt like destroying something.

"Gaaaah, Enzo! Come back!"

_Enzo? Dino the Bucking Bronco's Enzo?! That thing grows into a monster when it touches water doesn't it?!- Oh wonderful. It's too late._ The illusionist sighed again when he heard a small splash behind him. Mukuro immediately started running away, occasionally looking back to see a giant turtle chase after him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, letting out an exasperated groan. "Dino! Control that thing of yours!" Mukuro shouted as he conjured up illusions to push back the creature. _Is it looking at me like I'm food?!_

"Uhhh haha! Working on it! It takes time for him to go back to his normal size!" Dino yelled out sheepishly. "Don't worry! Enzo is really harmless! He just _looks_ like he wants to eat you but really, he's just a herbivore!"

_Oh joy._

~~~~~~~.

"We don't have much time left! He'll be back soon! Gokudera, where's the banner?" Tsuna said as he dried the table cloth with his flames.

"Here, Juudaime!"

"Ah thanks – Lambo! Stay away from the cake! Guys, hurry up, Mukuro will be arriving soon!... Hibari, I know you hate his guts but would it kill you to just help out a little?"

"Yes."

"… You didn't have to turn up for today then, if you really didn't care." Tsuna said, continuing to hang up the decorations.

"… I'm going to bite him to death."

_Why do I even bother_?... "Ryohei! Please stop Lambo from jumping on the table! Ken! Don't steal the food!"

Putting up the last of the decorations, Tsuna smiled to himself, pleased with his work. However, he heard a loud "Uh oh…" from behind at the food table.

~~~~~~~.

_Today just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it… _Mukuro grumbled as he stormed down the hallway of the second floor. Even as he was coming up a while ago, the Storm guardian shoved past him, holding a ridiculously large banner behind.

"I really think this is enough exercise for today… I hope Dino wasn't fooling me when he said to go to the banquet room. Or else…" Finally reaching the room, he could hear a loud ruckus going on inside and the illusionist was not excited at all. Opening the double doors, he heard someone go "Uh oh…" and at once, he knew shit was going to happen.

_Splat_.

Lambo had been playing on the tableand when Ryohei jumped on it as well to catch Lambo, he had unwittingly sent the cake flying toward the door, its final destination being Mukuro's face. The room became silent immediately; the only sound was bits of the cake sliding to the floor. Mukuro scanned the room, noticing a hole in the wall and a large banner with the words "Happy Birthday Mukuro!" along with drawings of pineapples on it. It seemed like Tsunaand his guardians were there, along with Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome, and even Dino.

"Uh… Surprise!...?" Yamamoto said with a nervous laugh.

_Pineapple… flavour?..._ Mukuro thought as he licked the remains of the cake on his face. "Contrary to popular belief, pineapple is not my favourite fruit. Also, someone had better tell me what is going on…"

"H-Happy birthday, Mukuro!... Uhm… This was supposed to be a surprise birthday party but… I guess it didn't really go as planned… Ahaha…" Tsuna answered as he scratched his cheek awkwardly.

_Birthday?..._ "Kufufu… Surprise indeed… I almost forgot about my own birthday… I don't know if today is my unluckiest day or one of my best… But I appreciate the gesture, Tsunayoshi. Thank you." Mukuro had never celebrated his birthday before so the party was really a novelty for the illusionist.

Glad that Mukuro didn't go berserk on them Tsuna clapped his hands. "Let's get the party started then! Let's eat!" The room became noisy once more as everyone tucked in, even Hibari who was refraining from attacking the birthday boy.

"I'll let you off, only for today." Hibari stated nonchalantly.

"I'm honoured by your mercy, oh great Skylark." Mukuro replied with a chuckle. Turning to Tsuna he asked, "I just want to know, what's with the hole in the wall?

At that question, Yamamoto had a look of guilt while Gokudera facepalmed. "That idiot thought it would be a good idea to clean the damn room with his rain flames… So he decided to call out a tsunami."

"Maa, maa, I didn't mean to! I honestly thought it would work!"

"You gave Juudaime even more work to dry up this place!"

As the two started to bicker again, Chrome walked up to Mukuro, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday, Mukuro-sama… I hope you enjoy your day… By the way, I still think you're getting a little fat."

-End-

* * *

Troll Chrome.  
Hope you've enjoyed this story, and do leave a review~


End file.
